The after effect
by call me classy
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione where fighting Voldimort instead of finishing Hogwarts, they have to finish it now. They are in the same year as Ginny and now have to deal with what they saw, relationships with each other, and life at Hogwarts with out Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I own nothing! It's sad!!!!

If you like this chapter, please comment, so that I will write more (and soon too) !

Harry let his fingers run though her beautiful red hairas he leaned over to kiss her. "morning," he whispered.

"Morning" replied a small voice. Since Harry, Hermione and Ron had taken the last year off of Hogwarts to find the Horcuxes and fight Voldimort they were now in the same year as Ginny. They had all decided to return to complete their training, Harry wanted to be an auror, like Ginny. While Ron and Hermione where both training to be medi-whitchs.

Harry rolled out of bed and threw on his cloths so that he could sneak back into his dorm before Ron noticed. Harry knew that if Ron found out how close he had gotten with his sister, Harry was as good as dead! Ron issued death glares at Harry for _kissing_ Ginny, he could only imagine what Ron would do if he knew just how far the two of them had gone.

When Harry entered the dormitory he could hear light moans coming from Ron's bed. _Hermione_ he thought. _It's so not fare! Ron can be so open about his relationship, so long as the prosessers don't find out, while _I_ have to do all this sneaking around._ Harry pretended to go be asleep, to make it less awkward when they had finished. Harry waited for the noise of Hermione leaving and the shutting of the door before pretending to wake up.

"Hey, if we get up down now we might still be able to watch Danielle!" Said Ron excitedly. Danielle was a really hot lesbian sixth year, who always could be seen making out on the couch early in the morning. Even girls that were strait would sometimes be spotted snoging with Danielle.

Harry and Ron hurried to throw off their robs and got downstairs in time to see the very end of a clearly passionate kiss with Nicole. Feeling slightly discouraged that they hadn't seen more, Ron and Harry made their way down to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I own nothing! It's sad!!!!

If you like this chapter, please comment, so that I will write more (and soon too) !

When they entered the great hall Harry saw a flash of red hair and immediately ran towards it. "Good morning" Harry chimed, kissing Ginny. '_He's you best mate'_ Ron reminded himself, as he frequently did.

"Morning." Ginny beamed.

"you are looking just as sexy as always," Harry teased. '_Your best mate!' _He thought again, resisting the urge to rip something to shreds while he watched them go in for another kiss. Ron remained quite for the remainder of breakfast, as he did so frequently since the two of them started dating, not trusting himself to speak.

First class of the day was transfigurations, and none but her Hermione managed to turn their ant into a pig using a silent charm. Although, Ginny did manage to give her ant a very curly pink tail.

"Dam! Hermione, if I didn't love you so much I would kill you." Joked Ron. Hermione gave out a flirtatious giggle that made Harry roll his eyes.

"He!...He!...He!" Came a mocking laugh from behind them. It was Crab's younger brother, Harry and his crew suspected him of still being loyal to the dark side even after the fall of Voldimort. They didn't think he was a Death Eater, no, he was much to young, but still, he was defiantly into dark magic.

"I _hate_ that kid!" Growled Ron under his breath.

"Just ignore him,"Whispered Harry, seeing that his friend's face had gone dangerously red with anger.

The remainder of their classes passed uneventfully. Each teacher lectured them about their upcoming NEWTs. '_It's almost like they _want_ us to be stressed'_ Harry thought bitterly.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat in the common room studying and doing their bucket loads of homework. If they thought OWL year was difficult, they were sorely mistaken, because it was nothing compared to this. It is more fare to say that Ginny, Harry and Hermione where studying while Ron stared at Hermione.

"I think I need a brake," Ron announced, looking at Hermione hungrily. Hermione smiled slightly as Ron moved towards her, seeking her lips. Before he had Hermione interrupted.

"Not here," She gasped, taking his hand and leading the way up to Ron and Harry's room. They both took their stuff with them, so Harry knew they wouldn't be coming back, and it was late so no one else would be entering the common room.

Harry moved towards Ginny, the thought of Hermione and Ron doing it upstairs made Harry want to have his own fun right there. Ginny moaned slightly into his mouth as Harry fumbled off her bra, pulling it off with the rest of her top. Harry started massaging her breast, Ginny moaned harder. Harry's mouth broke from Ginny's, as he started kissing her stomach and undoing her pants. Just as he had started fingering her panty line, Harry felt Ginny's hands now working his pants loose. Harry could no longer play these games, he was so hard now. He kicked off his pants, tore off her panties and quickly pulled off his boxers. Harry entered her and heard her groan with pleasure as he pumped, wanting her hear her groan again. She did. He sucked on her next roughly and their hips continued to move together.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Harry had reentered the dorm room Hermione had already left. Ron was still up and Harry could tell because he couldn't hear the deep breathing that usually accompanied sleep. Harry lay in bed for a few moments wishing Ron would just fall asleep already, Harry wanted to sneak back to Ginny for another go.

After a few hours, Harry just couldn't take it any more _how would he even know were I am going?_ thought Harry. He tip-toed out of bed and headed for the door. He had almost made it when Harry heard Ron ask:

"Where are you going?"

Shit.

"um...bathroom" Harry lied, making a dash out of there.

"Hey Ginny." Harry whispered, rolling into her bed.

"Back for more, eh?" She teased

"you know it." Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry as they proceeded to get undressed, lips crashing.

Hermione knew she shouldn't had been watching, but she just couldn't help it. Hermione watched Ginny rub Harry's member, suck it, please it. She watched Harry thrust into Ginny, and watched Ginny claw at his back in pleasure. Hermione saw Ginny pump Harry. Hermione had to admit, Ginny was good! Really good! Hermione slid a welcomed hand into her panties and pleased herself.

Harry and Ginny had taken to sneaking off together over the next week. They would meet during brakes in broom closets, or empty classrooms, really any place they could think of, where they felt relatively sure, no one would catch them. During this time the room of requirements proved itself helpful.

They had both made a grave mistake the day they decided to try the library. In their defense, the entire section _was_ about Flubber Worms. _Who_ would go there?

I know it's short, but I don't have much time right now, I'll put more in later! Also, I know there isn't much plot right now, but this part is leading up to it, so don't worry that stuff is coming!


End file.
